


if you ask me to

by reachthetree



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Light Dom/sub, Like super light, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, also very barely there, barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachthetree/pseuds/reachthetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Zayn stills his hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you,” he says, and braces himself for whatever is to come.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He hears Louis clear his throat and feels his chest move as he does it. “I want you to take care of me,” he says. His voice is still quiet and small but this time, Zayn hears every word.</i>
</p>
<p>Zayn and Louis are friends who fuck. It's nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you ask me to

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like some zouis smut, so here it is, with a dose of feelings because why not. i'm just proud i only used the word 'bro' twice. it was meant to be more dom/sub than it actually ended up being, but whatever. the title is from take care by beach house because that's what i listened to when i wrote this. not beta'd so any embarrassing mistakes are all on me! okayyy hope you enjoy

Zayn knows Louis well enough to know that when he asks if he can come over to watch a film, that’s not actually what he wants to do. He always says yes anyway.

It’s not a surprise when Louis asks if they can watch it in bed; they always do. It’s not a surprise when Louis requests they watch Spiderman (the Tobey Maguire one); they do at least once a month. It’s not a surprise when Louis wants to be the little spoon; Zayn thinks he understands why Louis wants to be held and feel small sometimes.

But what Louis asks of him when Peter meets Mary Jane for the first time. That’s a surprise.

It starts like it always does. Louis hums and wriggles his bum closer to Zayn’s crotch, to feel him harden against him. Zayn responds by pressing light kisses on his neck and sneaking a hand under Louis’ t-shirt, to his waist and tummy. When Louis is satisfied with the amount of teasing he’s done, and Zayn is fully hard, he turns around and kisses him, one hand on Zayn’s waist and the other uncomfortably squashed under him. He trails his fingers over Zayn’s hipbone, and smiles when Zayn gasps. But when he grabs Zayn’s hip and pulls them as close as possible, there’s no mistaking that he’s hard too.

They kiss for a while, stubble rubbing on stubble and impatient hands removing clothes until they’re both down to underwear. Zayn is just about to suggest they get naked when Louis gestures for him to stop everything. He does, of course, moves a few centimeters away and looks to Louis’ face, waits for him to say something.

Louis lies down on his back and looks at the ceiling. “I need to ask you something,” he says quietly. His fingers are laced together and his hands are resting on his stomach. The calm impression is only ruined by his shallow breaths, his jittery feet, and the fact that he won’t look at Zayn.

“Okay,” Zayn says. “Go ahead.”

“I was wondering…” Louis trails off and Zayn can’t see much of his face from the side, but he thinks he’s biting his lip. He takes a deep breath and starts over. “You know how, when we fuck, I like it when you tell me what to do and stuff?”

Zayn feels a surge in his stomach. Yeah, he remembers. “Yeah,” he says.

Louis swallows. “The thing is… I need... “ He trails off again, and Zayn risks putting a hand on his arm. Louis turns his head and looks at him when he does it. His eyes are wide and his lip is caught between his teeth. Zayn has never known Louis to look this fragile; he wants to wrap him up in his arms and hold him forever.

“What do you need?” Zayn asks, quiet since Louis is so close. “It’s okay.”

His eyes flicker to the computer screen behind Louis where the film is still going. It’s just for a microsecond, but in that time Louis delves in and buries his face between the sheets and Zayn’s jaw. He can feel Louis’ breath on his neck. Not sure what to do, he drapes his free arm over Louis’ back and uses his short nails to do the soft scratches he knows Louis likes.

“Iwanyatacaome,” Louis says into his neck.

Zayn stills his hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you,” he says, and braces himself for whatever is to come.

He hears Louis clear his throat and feels his chest move as he does it. “I want you to take care of me,” he says. His voice is still quiet and small but this time, Zayn hears every word.

He’s not sure he understands, though. “I can do that,” he says, “but like… how?”

Louis turns his face completely. It must be smushed uncomfortably against the bed. He doesn’t answer, and Zayn tries to think. Take care. He looks at Louis’ body beside him – he’s still hard.

Oh. “You want me to take care of you in, like, a sexy way?” he asks. Louis nods with his face still smushed. 

Zayn scratches lightly on his back again. “Okay,” he says and scratches. “I can do that.”

That makes Louis look up. His face is red but he looks more in balance than before. “Really?”

“Of course,” Zayn says, and presses a kiss to Louis’ forehead. “Anything for you, bro.”

Louis smiles, looking embarrassed and delighted at the same time. He leans forward and catches Zayn’s lips in a kiss. He’s eager, yet something seems to hold him back. Zayn follows his softness, not daring to devour him like he wants to. Until he remembers what Louis had asked of him.

He gently pushes Louis over on his back, then sits up half-way so he can see Louis’ face. Louis nods. Zayn swings his leg over Louis and takes a seat on his thighs. He looks down on Louis’ torso, plays with his nipples a little, and when he checks Louis’ face for reactions his eyes are dark.

“Is this what you want?” he asks bluntly. Louis nods quickly, but then he stops, hesitating.

“Can you kiss me some more?” he asks. Zayn can’t stop a smile, grinning as he shuffles up a bit, so their clothed cocks are touching, and leans down to kiss Louis. He all but catches a moan with his mouth as Louis grinds his hips up, seeking friction. He grinds back and his hands find Louis’ hair to give it a light tug. Louis tenses as he moans into Zayn’s mouth, but after he seems more relaxed than before, his muscles softening under Zayn’s touch.

They kiss for a little while longer before Zayn pulls back and sits up again. Louis whines and wriggles his lower body, and Zayn strokes his thighs slowly, soothing. “Shh,” he whispers. “I’m taking care of you. It’s okay.”

Louis’ hands aren’t tied to anything, there aren’t even any bedposts to tie him to, but he’s acting as if they were; his arms are spread wide as if reaching for the corners and when he squirms, only his hips and legs are moving.

“Can you stay still for me, love?” Zayn asks, still stroking Louis’ thighs. Louis blinks and nods, slowly, then takes a deep breath and stills. Zayn stills his hands as well, he just lets them rest on Louis’ thighs, right below his boxers.

“You’re doing so well,” he says, and Louis smiles dazedly. He tugs on Louis’ underwear. “Do you want me to take these off?”

Louis nods. Zayn looks at the outline of Louis’ cock under the fabric for a moment. He stops to gently rub the head through the material before peeling them off, following the boxers with a soft hand all the way down Louis’ legs until they finally come off.

When he looks back up at Louis’ face, he looks flushed. His lips are slightly parted, his hair is mussed, and he’s so, so, beautiful. Zayn smiles to himself and lets his hand stroke Louis’ leg as he moves back to position himself by Louis’ cock. When his fingers dip down where Louis’ leg becomes hip, Louis shudders. Zayn stills his hand.

“Shh,” he says. “Stay still for me. Okay?”

Louis nods, and Zayn smiles at him. “You’re doing good,” he says. He takes Louis’ hips in his hands, squeezes a little because he can, and leans down to kiss Louis’ cock. It’s just a tiny kiss but it makes Louis groan low in his throat.

Zayn knows he should probably make Louis wait for it a bit more, but he wants to hear Louis make that sound again. He takes Louis’ cock in hand and guides it into his mouth, just like that. Louis gasps and Zayn can feel his own cock twitch at the sound. He slides his mouth up and down a few times, getting Louis wet with saliva, before he starts sucking on the head. His hand takes care of what his mouth can’t reach and he can see in the corner of his eye how Louis’ outstretched hands are forming fists. He slurps off Louis’ cock to smile up at him.

“So good,” he says, a little out of breath.

Louis looks down on him with hazy eyes. “I don’t… ‘m gonna come too soon,” he whispers. He looks embarrassed, so Zayn strokes his side, his chest, whatever he can reach.

“Okay,” he says gently. “Would hands be better?”

Louis blushes as he nods. Zayn sits up, and leans down to give Louis a kiss before repositioning himself. He takes the opportunity to flick Louis’ nipples, which causes him to moan loudly in surprise, body convulsing. Zayn puts his mouth on a nipple to apologise. He can feel Louis take a deep breath as he licks over it, as if he’s trying to regain control of his body.

Zayn sits up, and looks to Louis’ face to see how he is. He’s slightly sweat-damp, and returns Zayn’s look with a small smile. Zayn nods and looks down: Louis’ cock has spurted some precome, glistening on his stomach. Zayn takes some on a finger and licks it; Louis whines. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” he says, and takes Louis’ cock in hand again. 

He works Louis’ cock with both hands, slightly twisting on the upstroke. Louis’ stomach tenses as he pants and lets out little whines. He smells like sweat and man and Zayn loves it, loves that he gets to be the one to see this, the one to feel Louis shiver and let go. He needs to touch him, so he lets go of Louis’ cock and smooths his hands over his hips and stomach while giving it light licks and kisses. 

“Could you turn over for me?” he asks, because he has an idea. Louis complies, and Zayn barely waits until he’s settled down again until his hands are back on his skin. It’s so soft and warm and Zayn wants to savour touching it while he can.

“Lou,” Zayn says softly as his hand follows the curve of Louis’ bum. “Are you good for being eaten out?” 

Louis nods quickly, but Zayn isn’t sure he understands exactly what Zayn meant. “I meant,” he adds, and hesitates for a second before he remembers that Louis needs him to be a security right now. He takes care to sound as sure as he can when he says, “you’re clean, yeah?”

His hands are still stroking Louis, anywhere and everywhere. Louis nods again, slowly this time. Then he takes the pillow he was resting his head on and puts it under his hips, to make it easier for Zayn. That earns him a kiss on the left buttcheek.

“Thank you,” Zayn says. Louis wriggles his bum in response, perhaps to get Zayn to hurry up. It’s not that Zayn’s mouth isn’t watering, because it is, but he’s supposed to be in charge and he hasn’t forgotten that.

He places a light slap on the cheek he just kissed. It barely makes a sound, it’s so light, but Louis stills immediately.

“Don’t rush me,” Zayn says. It might have sounded chastising if he hadn’t practically whispered it. 

“Sorry,” Louis mumbles into the sheets. He’s still now, and Zayn just wants to watch him for a bit. He gets between Louis’ legs, and smooths his hands over Louis’ bum again. Louis tenses under his touch, but stays still. He presses a kiss to the other buttcheek before doing what he set out to do.

Louis lets out a broken “oh” at the first touch of Zayn’s tongue. He has to hold Louis’ cheeks apart to be able to reach, Louis’ plump flesh giving in under his fingers. This isn’t the first time he’s done this; he knows how Louis tastes, knows his sounds, knows how to switch between fast and slow. But it never stops being exhilarating. It’s so intimate, the skin there is so thin, and he knows Louis doesn’t let just anyone do this.

When he finally stops with the careful licks and puts some force into it, Louis lets go. He’s not trying to stay still anymore, letting shivers through his body, and Zayn doesn’t have the heart to tell him off for it. His grip on Louis’ arse just tightens and he goes on, tries to get his tongue inside, and Louis moans, whines, makes sounds that have Zayn rutting against the bed to get some friction on his neglected cock. He feels the sheet move and knows Louis must have grabbed it to have something to hold on to. His chin is getting wet with his own saliva. He doesn’t care.

Louis whimpers and one of his hands are searching for Zayn’s; Zayn stops what he’s doing to take Louis’ hand and look at his face where it’s pressed against the mattress, turned to the side so he can breathe.

“Do you need anything, babe?” Louis tries to catch his breath and squeezes Zayn’s fingers between his, slippery with sweat.

“In me,” he mumbles. His eyes are closed, as if Zayn can’t see him then.

Zayn squeezes back. “Okay,” he says. “Just hold on for a second, then.” He lifts Louis’ hand to his mouth and kisses it. Louis giggles, and Zayn lets his hand go.

He could have sworn he had some lube around somewhere, but after he’s looked in the drawer on his bedside table - usually a sure bet - and under the bed, it seems like he’s out. 

“I’ll be back in a moment,” he tells Louis, and adjusts himself awkwardly in his boxers as he walks towards the bathroom. The bright light in there stings in his eyes, but he finds what he came for: a little tub of Vaseline. He makes a mental note to get something else for his lips.

When he gets back to Louis, he’s humping the pillow. The movements he’s making are small, like Zayn wouldn’t notice. His arse looks incredible like this; muscles working smoothly in the perfect rounds, which have a slight sweat-sheen to them. Zayn just watches for a few moments until his cock twitches and he’s forced back into reality.

“Louis,” Zayn says as sternly as he can muster, “I thought I would get to take care of you.”

Louis stills. “Sorry,” he mutters into the mattress.

Zayn finally removes his underwear and takes a deep breath to steel himself; he could work himself to orgasm within a minute, he’s sure of it, and come all over Louis’ arse. He’s not going to do that, though. Not today.

He sits down and coats two fingers with Vaseline. His other hand spreading Louis’ cheeks is the only warning he gets before Zayn circles two fingers around his rim. Louis tenses in surprise, but relaxes quickly again. Zayn puts his free hand on Louis’ lower back, and rubs a circle there as he gently pushes the first finger in. Louis is hot and smooth and Zayn only has time to find his prostate before he’s asking for more.

Zayn gives him it. Working with two fingers he can hear Louis whine, feel him close around him, and put more pressure on his prostate. Louis lets out breathy moans, high-pitched sounds that Zayn knows he wouldn’t make if he could control them, and Zayn decides to make him come like this.

He bends down and licks around his fingers, getting his tongue on all of Louis’ rim that he can reach. It’s hard to keep the pressure with his fingers when he’s bent down like this, but judging by Louis’ sounds he’s on it enough.

“Zayn,” Louis pants, “can’t, ah!, gonna, oh-”

“It’s okay, you can come,” Zayn says, and then he’s back, swirling his tongue around the two fingers he’s got inside of Louis.

Louis moans louder, and the next time Zayn’s fingers presses on his prostate he goes quiet for a second before coming with a drawn out whine, his body tightening around Zayn’s fingers.

Zayn is so turned on by now that he actually winces when he goes to lie down next to Louis and his cock accidentally brushes Louis’ thigh. He lies down and puts his hand on Louis’ shoulder.

“Hey,” he whispers. “Good job.” Louis’ shoulders shake with what Zayn hopes is a laugh. “Can you turn around for me?”

Louis obediently turns to face Zayn. A few hairs are stuck to his forehead, and his hair is even more of a mess than before. His eyes are closed but his lips are resting in a content smile. Zayn kisses his forehead.

“You did so well,” he says softly, willing himself not to rut against Louis’ hip. “How do you feel?”

“Good,” Louis mumbles. “Not done.”

Zayn glances to Louis’ soft cock and the come drying on and around it. “Not done?” he asks.

Louis opens his eyes and gestures to Zayn’s cock. “You didn’t come,” he explains. He lets out a content sigh before adding, “You can come in me if you want.”

There’s a beat of silence. Zayn swallows. They don’t do that a lot, but Zayn can’t deny that he would very much like to.

“I’d like that,” he says finally. “If you’re sure.”

He’s a bit worried that it’ll hurt Louis, since he just came, but he also trusts Louis to know his own limits.

And Louis nods firmly. “I want it,” he says, clearly doing his best to put force behind it even if he’s orgasm-hazy still.

“Okay,” Zayn says, and sits up with his back against the wall. It’s nice and cool against his heated skin. “Could you get on my lap for me, please?”

Louis complies, sits down on Zayn’s thighs and leans in for a kiss. Of course Zayn gives him it, tasting his tongue and feeling his stomach swoop knowing what he’s about to experience. He reaches for the Vaseline tub and struggles to get it open without breaking the kiss. It’s difficult, but he does, and with his tongue in Louis’ mouth his fingers find Louis’ entrance.

He’s still slick from before, but so, so, tight, and Zayn gently works in two fingers and scissors them. Louis breaks the kiss to gasp, and clings harder to Zayn’s shoulders. When Zayn thinks Louis is open enough, he can feel Louis’ cock starting to fatten up again against his stomach.

“You ready?” he asks, hoping that the answer will be yes, because he feels like he’s about to burst.

Louis bites his lip and nods.

Zayn lets out a relieved breath, and Louis lifts himself up a little bit to make it easier for Zayn when he takes his own cock in hand and guides it toward Louis’ hole. When he feels the first slick heat against the tip he has to pause or he’ll come already.

It’s so hot and tight. When Louis is sunk down all the way, with all of Zayn’s cock in him, Zayn can’t help but groan. Louis looks at him, red in the face and hair completely awry, with such honest eyes that Zayn feels a tug in his heart. He loves Louis so much. Zayn smiles, and lets out a breath of a laugh.

Louis takes this as a cue to start moving. He grinds his hips, and Zayn’s hands find his waist, sneak down to his arse and feels where their bodies meet, and he bows his head down and groans into Louis’ shoulder. Louis ups his game then, starts moving up and down, clearly tired but also clearly trying very hard, and Zayn is the last person to complain.

He notices that Louis’ cock is hard again, bouncing between them, which would look comical if it wasn’t so fucking hot. Louis pants and Zayn feels the hot air against his face, feels Louis tight all around him, feels his hips buck up on their own accord. He holds Louis’ waist and thrusts up with all he has; he can’t hold back any more, and Louis clutches Zayn’s shoulders and holds on, moaning every time Zayn hits his prostate.

“Can, you, come, again?” Zayn grits out, each word punctuated by a thrust.

Louis exhales heavily, then breathes out his answer. “Yeah, yea- I can, I can.”

Zayn is so close to coming himself, he’s been worked up for so long. He keeps one hand on Louis’ waist, but with the other he piches one of Louis’ nipples. Louis throws his head back and whines, and when Zayn glances down he can see Louis’ cock leaking, so he pinches harder and thrusts up into Louis as the same time-

Louis’ cock starts spurting come and he gets so tight, Zayn feels himself come inside Louis, there’s wet and warm come between them, everything is hot, and Zayn doesn’t know if the desperate whines are coming from him or Louis but he couldn’t care less.

It takes a while for Louis to stop shaking. He’s still sitting on Zayn’s cock, resting his head on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn strokes his back and his hand sticks to it because they’re both sweaty and gross. He kisses Louis’ head.

“Feel okay?” he asks.

“Mhm,” Louis says. Then he takes a deep breath and lifts himself off Zayn, grimacing when Zayn’s come starts seeping out of him. Then he lies down and closes his eyes.

Zayn hoists himself over him, so he can get off the bed. He grabs his boxers off the floor and wipes the worst off them both, before lying down next to Louis. He looks over on his computer screen: the film appears to be over.

“Cuddle?” he asks. Louis opens his arms in response, and Zayn scoots closer, Louis nuzzling his chest and wrapping his arms around him. 

“Thanks, bro,” Louis says to Zayn’s bare skin. It tickles.

Zayn kisses the top of his head. “Anytime,” he mumbles.

“You’re my best friend,” Louis says. His skin is warm against Zayn and the weight of that sentence is easy to carry. Zayn knows Louis can’t see him, but he smiles anyway.

“You’re my best friend, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm specklesocks on tumblr, come talk to me about how much zouis care about each other or smth :) xx


End file.
